


A Cup of Hot Chocolate

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, I was bored in class, Pogtopia, Tommy centric, crack fic taken semi-seriously, i used a random story generator, i wrote this instead of doing hw, not beta read we die like men, then rewrote it, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Tommy wants a quiet evening, Wilbur ruins it.~~~Or, a crack fic taken semi-seriously
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Cup of Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh the original story generator story is after the fic 
> 
> also this was really fun to do 10/10 recommend you try it

Tommy had always loved the quiet chill of Pogtopia. He liked the cool inner walls of the ravine, and the drips of water which splashed down making him drowsy. It was a place where he could let his guard down for a while. 

He started a routine of drinking a cup of hot chocolate next to the makeshift fireplace. He would admit, it was the best way to spend a night when Wilbur and Techno were gone. 

He hummed, adding a few marshmallows to his hot chocolate as he sat close to the fire place, the heat warming him up from the cool of the cave. It was raining, the dripping of the water splashing down more than ever, though he liked it.

The cave was very dull and boring on the outside, but what made it special were the days he could mess around with Tubbo, running through the cave laughing and having fun, ignoring the trouble they would get in if Schlatt and Wilbur found out. 

Then he saw in the distance, a shadow. It crept closer, and closer. It was the figure of Wilbur. 

He gulped, he just wanted a quiet, peaceful night to himself, but with Wilbur here, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. His fingers tensed around his mug of hot chocolate. 

As Wilbur stepped closer, he could see the glint of insanity in his eyes. Matched with his crazed smile, Tommy didn’t want to interact with him at the moment. That glint in his eyes usually meant he was going to propose something that he didn’t like. Tommy didn’t like him when he was in this mood. 

Wilbur looked down at him with a harsh glare. He cringed away, looking at anywhere but his eyes.

_“Tommy, I never liked you. I only kept you around because of your ambition for war. We could start war now.” Wilbur said through grit teeth._

Oh. He wasn’t expecting him to blatantly say it. He knew Wilbur hated him, at least in this state of mind, or a variation of that, but he’d never said it out loud before. 

Tommy looked back at him, daring to stare him in the face. He took a deep breath before replying.

_“Wilbur, I wasn’t born yesterday. I know what you’re trying to do”_

The smile faded into a slight frown, the glint in his eyes dulling slightly. They stared at each other, a thousand emotions running in between them. The silence crept between them two, neither of them saying anything. 

_“I’m sorry.” Tommy muttered. “I don’t want to, Wilbur. But know I don’t hate you.”_

Wilbur staggered backwards into the wall. He could hear the last of Wilbur’s soul shatter into pieces. The shell of a man he once knew stumbled back into the darkness, staring at him with empty eyes one last time before disappearing into the abyss of the night.

Not even a cup of hot chocolate would calm his nerves tonight. 

~~~

OG STORY:

Tommy Innit had always loved quiet Pogtopia with its chubby, condemned cliff. It was a place where he felt sleepy.  
He was a kind, stupid, tea drinker with handsome eyes and tall arms. His friends saw him as a damp, dripping do good. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a sore owl. That's the sort of man he was.  
Tommy walked over to the window and reflected on his dull surroundings. The rain hammered like smiling rabbits.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Wilbur Soot. Wilbur was a courageous monster with skinny eyes and dirty arms.  
Tommy gulped. He was not prepared for Wilbur.  
As Tommy stepped outside and Wilbur came closer, he could see the warty glint in his eye.  
Wilbur glared with all the wrath of 6610 intelligent dull dogs. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want war."  
Tommy looked back, even more stable and still playing the tiny guitar. "Wilbur, you must think I was born yesterday," he replied.  
They looked at each other with ecstatic feelings, like two hilarious, high horses chatting at a very witty , which had guitar music playing in the background and two admirable uncles running to the beat.  
Tommy studied Wilbur's skinny eyes and dirty arms. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Tommy in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't hate you Wilbur."  
Wilbur looked fuzzy, his emotions raw like a burnt, blushing blade.  
Tommy could actually hear Wilbur's emotions shatter into 932 pieces. Then the courageous monster hurried away into the distance.  
Not even a cup of tea would calm Tommy's nerves tonight.


End file.
